


My Neighbor is Cute

by BearMiya90



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearMiya90/pseuds/BearMiya90
Summary: Nino pre-ordered a new game. But, he put the address wrongly
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	My Neighbor is Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago but decided to post it because today, all of us were trying to get Arashi's new DVD. I hope this kind of thing won't happen to your DVD if you buy it.

“Wth! Why didn’t I realize this before?” 

Ninomiya Kazunari or Nino shouted angrily as he looked at his phone. He was checking his email when he noticed a grave mistake he had made. His delivery address was wrong!

A few weeks ago, he pre-ordered a game that would be released in a few days. On the day that the pre-order for the game began, Nino was busy at work. By the time he was free to order, the website that he usually used to buy games from was already out of stock. That’s why he created a new account on another website to order the game. He filled up the information needed and didn’t even bother to check the confirmation email. Now that he was bored, he checked his email and noticed that he typed his apartment number wrongly. Instead of 04-07, he put it as 05-07. This would mean, the person living upstairs would receive his game. 

“Why are you shouting, Nino chan?” Asked Aiba, his housemate and best friend since kindergarten. They’ve been living together since they graduated from high school. Even though his friend was stupid and cause a lot of trouble to him, he enjoyed staying with the guy because Aiba was a nice friend to have. 

“You know about the new game for Mario that I’ve told you about, right?” Said Nino, trying to be calm. Aiba nodded his head in confusion while mumbling that he knew about the game because Nino kept on talking about it. 

“My delivery address was wrong. Instead of delivering here, it would be delivered to the apartment upstairs. What should I do, Aiba? It will arrive in two days!” Asked Nino in panic. Aiba looked at him in confusion and when he finally understood why Nino was panic, he laughed loudly causing Nino to glare at him.

“It’s very simple. You go upstairs and tell that person… if he received a package with your name, please accept it and you will pick it up from him later,” said Aiba easily. Nino just sighed. He knew that the solution was easy but he wasn’t as friendly as Aiba. It would be too awkward to suddenly ask for help from a stranger. Ah, maybe he could ask Aiba to do it for him.

“Why don’t you help me? You know how awkward I am with a stranger,” begged Nino. He gave Aiba his best puppy eyes and he knew Aiba would definitely help him. But, he was surprised when his friend shook his head. 

“It’s not like I don’t want to help. I know the person who lives upstairs. He was Sho’s friend. I could tell him to receive the package for you but you have to pick it up yourself. I will go to a training camp for a week starting tomorrow. I don’t think you can wait for me. I will give Ohchan your number so he could tell you when the game arrives. Pick it up yourself, okay!” Said Aiba. Nino nodded his head, knowing he had no choice but to agree with Aiba.

Two days later, he received a phone call from an unknown number when he was eating lunch. Thinking that this may be Ohchan who lived upstairs, he picked up the phone.

“Hello,” 

“Hi, hmm… aaa…. Is this… Ninomiya Kazunari?” Asked the voice from the other line timidly. Nino couldn’t help but laughed softly as he realized how awkward both of them were. 

“Yes, I am Nino. Are you....,” Nino was quiet for a while as he didn’t know the other guy real name. He only knew his nickname. “Ohchan?” 

“Yes, I am Ohchan. Your package is here. Do you want me to send it to you now?” 

“Ah, no, I will pick it up later around 6:30 when I get home from work. Thank you and sorry for the trouble,” 

“It’s no problem. See you later,” said Ohchan, ending the call. Nino couldn’t stop himself from thinking how Ohchan would look like. His voice was so soft and even though their conversation was awkward, Ohchan’s voice was like a melody to his ear. 

When he finished his work later that evening, he immediately went home. He couldn’t wait to play the game while at the same time excited to meet Ohchan. He bought a small cake for the guy as a compensation for the trouble he caused him.

He rang the bell of Ohchan’s house and was nervous when he heard the same voice he heard in the afternoon telling him to wait for a while. The door was opened to reveal a short guy with sandy short hair looking at him nervously while holding a brown package. He had a pair of sleepy-looking eyes and they were really beautiful. He smiled softly at Nino and Nino swore he never see someone as perfect as Ohchan before this. 

“Thank you,” said Nino as Ohno handed him the package. “This is a cake for you,” 

The situation was as awkward as the phone call. So, Nino excused himself to go home even though he would prefer to stay and get to know Ohchan better, including knowing his real name. 

When he went home, he played the game non-stop until it was 3:00 am. He decided to sleep when he was too sleepy to continue the game. Thank god, tomorrow is Saturday and he wouldn’t need to go to work. When he was ready to go to bed, he picked up his phone and noticed a text message sending to him at 7:00 pm from Ohchan. 

‘You are cute. Care to join me for lunch tomorrow?’

Nino smiled as he read the message.

‘You are cuter. I don’t have any plan tomorrow so yes, I will join you for lunch.’

He thought that he will keep on using that website to buy a new game from now on. And, he wouldn’t be bothered to change the delivery address. He guessed Ohchan wouldn’t mind it either.


End file.
